Un baile de cuento de hadas
by Mattdreams
Summary: Desde el bosque de bambús se puede escuchar la música de la fiesta del casa del ruso... hacen demasiado ruido, y lo mejor será ir a investigar.


Ligeras notas flotaban en el aire. Aunque el lugar de donde procedía la música estaba lejos de allí, se podía notar la sensación de cuento de hadas que emanaba de esta.

El asiático levantó la cabeza y miró las miles de estrellas que cubrían el firmamento nocturno. Era más que seguro que aquella música se debiera a una fiesta en casa de su vecino ruso. Siempre le han encantado los grandes bailes y fiestas plagadas de vestidos de princesas.

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Seguro que Rusia se encontraba bailando ataviado con sus mejores galas con alguna de sus dos hermanas. La sonrisa se intensificó, aquella visión era demasiado idílica como para no hacerlo.

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a andar hacia la casa del rubio. Aquella música y la visión de este bailando le habían hipnotizado.

Al volver a la realidad, se encontró espiando la fiesta desde un ventanal. Aquello era como estar atrapado en un cuento de hadas. Todas las mujeres lucían magníficos vestidos y ellos con trajes tan elegantes. La estancia parecía estar hecha de oro, y miles de espejos y ventanales enmarcaban el lugar. La orquesta no dejaba de tocar aquella mágica música y miles de parejas danzaban en la pista.

Y allí en medio, como si fueran dos ángeles bañados por la luz de lo celestial, Rusia y su hermana mayor bailaban animadamente.

China quedó impresionado. Ucrania estaba irreconocible, acostumbrado a verla con su peto y su camisa blanca aquella ropa la hacía parecer una princesa. Era un vestido color rosa claro de cuello barco sin mangas, largo hasta el suelo. Pero lo más precioso de él era su vuelo, era tal que a cada vuelta que daba parecía que la joven rubia estaba flotando.

Pero los rasgados ojos del chino no se quedaron demasiado tiempo posados en ella, ya que enseguida volaron a Rusia. Este vestía su traje militar de gala. China no pudo negar que le recordaba al uniforme de Japón, pero obviamente, este era mil veces más elegante. La tela blanca realzaba el azul grisáceo de sus ojos. Los adornos y bordados estaban confeccionados con oro. Una banda color azul cielo cruzaba su pecho. Y en su cintura descansaba su sable con la empuñadura de este plagada de piedras preciosas:

- Todos están hoy muy elegantes

China ahogó un gritó y pegó un boté. Estonia se tapó la boca para ocultar su risa:

- Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.- murmuró

- No, no pasa nada… estaba distraído.- contestó rápidamente rezando para que no se fijara en el rubor de sus mejillas.- ¿Vosotros no estáis en el baile?

Estonia negó y se asomó él también al ventanal para admirar la fiesta:

- Rusia nos ha dado la noche libre, vamos a ir a casa de Polonia por petición de Lituania.

El asiático asintió y ambos se quedaron ensimismados observando la velada que se celebraba en el interior:

- ¿No te gustaría pasar? Seguro que ha Rusia le hace mucha ilusión verte.- dijo de pronto el rubio.

- ¿Yo? ¿En la fiesta?- China se separó del cristal y se miró a si mismo.- ¿Pretendes que entre a un baile con esta ropa?

Estonia observó las ropas asiáticas del moreno, su changsan rojo con bordados dorados y los pantalones blancos a media pierna. La verdad es que con ese atuendo no sería muy bien visto dentro:

- No, pero tengo la solución.- y diciendo esto cogió la muñeca de China y le condujo por una puerta.

El asiático se dejó guiar. Subieron unas escaleras y recorriendo largos pasillos y majestuosas salas entraron en un cuartito con varias camas:

- ¿Este es vuestro cuarto?- se aventuró a preguntar.

Estonia solo asintió y se dirigió a un armario, comenzando a rebuscar en él. Al rato se giró y le tendió un chaqué:

- Es mío, pero te lo dejo. Espero que te quede bien.

China se quedó sin habla y observó el traje. Era sencillo y por como lo veía seguramente le quedaría bien pero, no podía permitirse el ponérselo.

El rubio, previniendo la negativa, se lo puso en sus manos con una sonrisa:

- Por una noche no va a pasar nada.- y diciendo esto salió del dormitorio.

*-*-*-*-*

Respiró hondo y entró en la gran sala. Varias damas le miraron y le sonrieron. Esto provocó un leve sonrojo, pero carraspeando un poco intentó relajarse y adentrarse más en la fiesta. Como por obra de encantamiento se había convertido en un príncipe en aquel cuento de hadas. El traje negro le quedaba que ni hecho a medida, su cabello sujeto por una trenza le daba un aspecto de realeza extranjera que hacía que fuera uno de los centros de atención.

Se colocó al lado de una mesa y un camarero le sirvió una copa de ponche. Aquello era tal que no le hubiera sorprendido ver a la Bella Durmiente y al príncipe Felipe bailando por allí. Pero no era a ellos a quienes quería ver.

Y buscando con la mirada por la pista le vio. Rusia ahora estaba bailando con Bielorrusia.

Si antes había alabado mentalmente a Ucrania, ahora le tocaba el turno a ella. ¡Estaba increíble! Su ceñido vestido de vívido color púrpura mostraba un gran escote que le llegaba hasta la cintura y dejaba la espalda totalmente al descubierto, y a la altura de las rodillas se ensanchaba en una amplia cola rizada. Su claro cabello estaba levemente ondulado y con el maquillaje que mostraba no parecía en absoluto la Bielorrusia que conocía. Sintió pena por las demás chicas de la sala.

Una punzada de celos le atravesó el cuerpo. No era ningún secreto entre los países que ella estaba enamorada de su hermano, y tampoco hacía nada por ocultarlo. Y verles así hacía que una envidia insana se apoderara de él.

Pero aquello duró poco, ya que en una vuelta los ojos del ruso se posaron en los del chino. Sonrió y haciendo una profunda reverencia a Bielorrusia se alejó de ella acercándose al moreno:

- ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí!- exclamó llegando a su lado

- Bueno, vuestra música llega hasta mi bosque de bambús, no es de extrañar que decidiera venir a echar un vistazo.- dijo serio sin mirarle a los ojos siquiera.

- ¿Sabes que estás impresionante?- elogió de pronto Rusia

- Solamente me he arreglado un poco. No podía venir a un baile como este con mi ropa de siempre.- contestó sintiendo de nuevo sus mejillas arder.

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Aquella propuesta le pilló desprevenido. Se giró para mirarle corriendo sin creerse aún que le hubiera preguntado eso:

- ¿Cómo voy a bailar contigo? Tienes que bailar con una chica, y tus hermanas lo hacen estupendamente

- ¿Y? Esta es mi fiesta.- dijo mientras cogía la mano de China y comenzaba a arrastrarle hacia el centro de la pista.- Y como tal puedo bailar con quien yo quiera, y quiero bailar contigo.

Mucha gente paró de bailar para mirarles, haciendo que el bochorno de China aumentara. Cuando por fin llegaron a donde el ruso se dirigía, este le dedicó una enorme sonrisa:

- Sabes bailar, ¿verdad?

- No… -dijo en un susurró inaudible que fue coreado por una risa del rubio.

- Bueno, no pasa nada, yo te enseñaré.- dijo colocando una de las manos del moreno en su hombro, poniendo la suya propia en la cintura de China y con la que le quedaba libre, entrelazó sus dedos dulcemente en la mano del asiático.- Solo déjate llevar y por supuesto, intenta no pisarme.

China hizo un mohín, pero no dijo nada, comenzando a bailar con Rusia.

Y el tiempo se paró. Notaba las miradas de muchos posadas en ellos, sobretodo la mirada asesina de Bielorrusia posada en él deseando mentalmente asesinarle en cuanto terminara la fiesta, escuchaba la música… pero ya no se encontraban allí.

Porque ahora estaba en su propio cuento de hadas. Un cuento de hadas con un baile, y en él, dos príncipes bailando presos cada uno en los ojos del otro.


End file.
